


12 Days of Turn-"Snow"

by Chaitea14



Category: Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaitea14/pseuds/Chaitea14
Summary: "Adrienne Fairfax sat bored in her carriage as it trod along the road to York City to visit her godfather before he returned to England.  It was winter time once again in the colonies, and she was going numb in her face and toes with the chill that seeped through the windows.  They stopped the previous night in Connecticut and would press on till they reached the city today.  Adrienne did not have the heart to force herself into an inn somewhere amongst this horribly small township they were passing through.  They were clearly unaccustomed to passersby; the attention of every person the carriage passed was drawn to the carriage windows, attempting to determine who was in the carriage.  Having had enough of the prying eyes, Adrienne moved to close the curtains before making eye contact with a boy that looked far too similar to a Major that she knew, causing her hand to pause on the curtain as she passed the boy, never once breaking eye contact.  When the boy was out of her sight, she shook her head to clear her thoughts of him and finished closing the curtain."Co-Writer: S_Wags (@culper_spymaster on Tumblr)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Turn 2020





	12 Days of Turn-"Snow"

Adrienne Fairfax sat bored in her carriage as it trod along the road to York City to visit her godfather before he returned to England. It was winter time once again in the colonies, and she was going numb in her face and toes with the chill that seeped through the windows. They stopped the previous night in Connecticut and would press on till they reached the city today. Adrienne did not have the heart to force herself into an inn somewhere amongst this horribly small township they were passing through. They were clearly unaccustomed to passersby; the attention of every person the carriage passed was drawn to the carriage windows, attempting to determine who was in the carriage. Having had enough of the prying eyes, Adrienne moved to close the curtains before making eye contact with a boy that looked far too similar to a Major that she knew, causing her hand to pause on the curtain as she passed the boy, never once breaking eye contact. When the boy was out of her sight, she shook her head to clear her thoughts of him and finished closing the curtain.

She arrived at the ferry way into the city not shortly after, a sentinel accepting the papers and walking towards the carriage to verify the contents. Adrienne, who had not been paying attention, was startled by the knock on the window, pulling her from her boring analysis of the cushion's fabric. She moved to open the curtain by her face to speak to the officer, "Is there a problem, sir?"  
Having realized that she was alone in the carriage, the officer stepped back from the window, "Not a single one, my Lady. I hope your journey through Setauket was not too disagreeable." The officer then tilted his hat to her and waved the coachman to continue onto the ferry.

'Setauket,' Adrienne mused, 'Perhaps that boy was indeed related to the intelligence Major.'

* * *

The city was a harsh contrast, and ironically symbolic, to itself. One side having proper colleges, churches, stately townhomes, military barracks, and full taverns, while the other housed hovels and ash, people barely making it by to the next day and most without more than the clothes on their backs and a blanket to cover themselves with at nights. Adrienne was glad that the curtains were drawn to her left. She did not wish to witness such poverty but found delight in peering past the curtains on her right, towards the grandeur of the city. She was scheduled to retrieve her godfather from the ship he would head back to England on, and they would dine at a tavern. She would have to stay at the tavern because General Howe had not foreseen the absence of the matron she was planned to stay with from the city.

Adrienne was pulled from her state of curiosity by the halt of the carriage. She straightened up, smoothing her skirts and hair as the door opened, and a smile spread wide across her face as the man sat across from her. "Godfather," she laughed gleefully, "How glad I am to see you!"

He chuckled, "And I you, my dear. I am delighted to see that you are returned to me, if only for a few days, in good health."

She chatted pleasantly with him, her enthusiasm showing how young she really is. The carriage pulled to the front of a tavern owned by a man Howe had called Rivington, and they climbed out, Lord Howe first. Once she was flat on her feet, she finally was able to give the older man a peck on the cheek as he patted her cheek with affection. Adrienne accepted General Howe's arm as she was led into the tavern. She stayed closer to him than usual, not feeling comfortable in the setting of the tavern. "Relax, my dear," he patted her arm as he led her to the counter at a leisurely pace, "I assure you it is safe here. You will not be bothered nor harassed in the slightest."

She nodded to him, attempting to seem confident but refusing to release his arm, and, thankfully, he did not protest. The attendee at the bar seemed to be a Quaker man, whose sullen and reserved mood seemed contrary to the city itself. "How might I help you, sir," he spoke, addressing her godfather, but sparing a skeptical look to Adrienne.

"One room for the next week, man."

The Quaker looked between them, "Will that be two keys, then?"

Adrienne paled at the insinuation and looked to Lord Howe, who laughed freely at the man's comment. "No, Townsend," Howe spoke, "Just the one for my goddaughter."

The Quaker suddenly seemed far more at ease with her presence, either from eagerness to be in the brothers Howe's good graces or the assurance that she is a Lady of honor. He wordlessly passed a key across the counter when another man approached them, Rivington, if she was correct. "I am afraid we find ourselves completely booked as of this purchase, madam. Do forgive us if the tavern is a bit rowdy these next few days. Should you need anything, Mr. Townsend and I would be more than willing to oblige you, my Lady."

Adrienne smiled politely at the man. She was correct in assuming the man was indeed Rivington. "I am delighted to hear you say so," she nodded her head politely to Townsend, her arm never leaving the General's own, "Sirs."

Lord Howe laughed heartily, "Barely an hour in the city, and you are already drawing the attention of the room, my dear."

Adrienne flushed pink and smiled politely at the officers looking curiously at the pair before swallowing thickly and turning to her godfather, who called for her belongings to be brought to her room. Howe led her to the table by the window and called for two flutes of cherie, and Adrienne allowed herself to be comforted by his presence rather than think on what shall happen come nightfall when she is left alone.

The door opened once more, and Adrienne paid it no mind, not looking away to see who had joined them. She remained this way till Lord Howe left briefly to relieve himself and a young man, a familiar young man, helped himself to the empty seat at the table. 

Adrienne was shocked by the boy's boldness, gaping at him in a mix of shock and rage before collecting herself well enough to speak. "Sir, you are aware that this chair is not available? "

"Yes," the boy replied, raising an eyebrow at her as he casually drummed his hands on the edge of the table. "But you're acting like I should care." He replied, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Sir, I must protest-"

He snorted, "Sir, she says." He picks up Lord Howe's empty glass as if he is examining it, "Has anyone ever told you that you're-"

"Polite?"

"Stuffy."

They spoke at the same time, causing a higher level of tension between the strangers. Adrienne narrowed her eyes at the boy when she finally moved to speak, straightening in her seat and adjusting her posture, "Then what shall I call you, if not, sir?"

"Levi," he gave her a lopsided grin, "Everyone just calls me Levi."

"I will not," she spat sharply, "Call you by your Christian name. I have not yet known you for a whole of five minutes!"

He fixed his gaze on her, his eyes trailing her face before he finally scoffed slightly, "Christian name. My Pops would like you." The sour glare he received, in turn, seemed to only make him amused, a humorous huff escaping him before he continued, "Tallmadge."

"What?" she questioned with a furrowed brow.

"The name you asked for, Levi Tallmadge. Don't wear it out," he told her. His eyes darted quickly around the room; if she had blinked, Adrienne would have missed it, "Look, I need you to give me the key to your room." Adrienne could feel how quickly the color drained from her face and began to protest before he continued. "I just need the room," he clarified, "You just booked the last one available, and I need it."

"I am sorry, Mr. Tallmadge," she raised a brow at him and began her question, "But you are aware of how taverns work? As in, I come and pay for a room on a first-come, first-serve basis? It is not I that can be blamed for your tardiness."

"Yeah, it kinda is," Levi replied, "If you hadn't driven through Setauket in your fancy carriage and caused a big hoo-ha, I would have been here first."

"Well," she replied haughtily, "It is not my fault all of Setauket stops for one fancy carriage. If you had not been snooping around in the business of others, we would not be having this conversation, would we?"

He huffed indignantly, "Girls. You think you know everything. It's none of your business why I need to 'snoop' around."

Adrienne smiled politely and brought her glass to her lips as she spoke, "Well if you happen to be a 'little squirt getting into more trouble than he should' then I shall be sure to inform the Major you have done a marvelous job in scouting out British ladies for the cause."

The boy's eyes grew wide, and he leaned into her slightly. "How did you know that?" he questioned with a serious tone, "Who told you about Ben?"  
"Ben," she replied with a slightly lower voice, "Told me about Ben."

Levi cursed under his breath so she could not hear it before speaking to her with an accusation laced into his tone, "Why on earth would he tell you? You're pretty, but I've seen better. And Benny Boy needs to shut his trap before someone takes a short drop and a sudden stop." Adrienne clenched her jaw but declined to comment on his statement. The boy was high in anxiety as he spoke again, "I don't have much time left before Howe gets back-"

"I know," she replied smugly.

He rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw as well, "Are you going to give me the room or not?"

"For the cause?" Adrienne questioned.

"No. Well, yes, but officially no," he replied.

"Then, why?"

"Because I am here to petition Clinton for assistance in a privateering problem back in Setauket," he responded honestly.

"And perhaps this petitioning shall take a week?" she asked him, sipping the wine in her flute once again.

"A week?" the boy asked, surprise in his voice, "Why the hell would it take a week for a petition?"

Adrienne blanched slightly, causing him to roll his eyes once more and gesture to her for an answer. "Well, some things cannot be done in a week," she made eye contact with him before shifting her gaze out the window, "And some things can."

Levi sputtered, "Are you-"

"I could use a valet," she turned back to him, "Do you think yourself capable of such duties?"

"Look, I'm sure you're great, lady, but I don't really have time for that," he said.

"What a shame," Adrienne tsked, "It would have covered your room, and I do not think that any soldier would dare question the valet of Lord Howe and his goddaughter on why he is in places he otherwise should not be." She looked him up and down before nodding to an emerging figure, "Like in Lord Howe's seat."

Levi turned around to see who she nodded at, swearing as he realized that Howe was returning. "Fine," he agreed, "I'll do it."

"Lovely," she smiled and handed a bag of coins over to him, "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Pesky women," Levi muttered as he rose to leave.

Levi snatched the bag off the table and made for the door, avoiding Howe as much as possible. When he finally made it out on the street, he shook his head, weighing the heavy bag in his hands. That girl was going to give him a headache if this was how she usually acted. 'Well,' he thought, 'That's not at all how that was supposed to go.' Levi gave a crooked smile to the bag as he hid it, 'On the bright side, I think this should be more than enough for my plans.'

* * *

Adrienne woke early to the sound of soldier's boots in the hall. "At least George's aides were courteous enough to be quiet in the mornings," she complained to herself as she rose, wrapping her dressing gown around her shoulders, and walked to the window. Adrienne called for a pot of tea, perching herself on the windowsill, taking a sip from the cup as she looked down at the streets below. Hoards of people passed through, not giving her so much as a glance, that is until she made eye contact with a smirking blonde leaning on a storefront below. His eyes gave her a once over before he raised a brow. Adrienne flushed pink and pulled her dressing gown over her shift before placing down the cup and rising from the windowsill to dress herself.

She finished straightening out the pink silk of the gown as she climbed down the stairs, draping her cloak over her shoulders and tying it. "Mr. Townsend, should my godfather come looking for me, tell him I am on a walk with the valet I enquired for."

The man nodded with his back to her before turning around to face her, "You enquired for a valet?"

"Yes, sir," she called to him as she opened the tavern's door, "He was selected by your own recommendation." Adrienne then slid out the door before he could object and across the street to meet the boy, Levi, where he stood. "You know," she spoke to him as he continued to lean on the wall, "It is improper to spy on a lady in her bedclothes."

"It's not my fault you sleep in so late. I've been here for hours waiting on you."

"Nothing is ever your fault, is it, Mr. Tallmadge?" she asked.

Adrienne pursed her lips as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh...Most things are, but the key is not getting caught," he replied.

"Secondly, This is an incredibly early hour, Mr. Tallmadge."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, forcing himself from his leaning position. "Yes, of course," he conceded, "For someone who's never worked a single day in their life."

This time she rolled her eyes, "Well, you have dragged me out of my pajamas. What do you need?"

"Oh," he shrugged, "Nothing." He laughed at her, indignation, "I'm messing with you. I promise."

"You better be."

"Oh, relax. I did have a reason to show up so early, but I'm not gonna tell you what it is," Levi looked her up and down, suppressing a laugh, "Though maybe I should have. Would hate to ruin your lovely silks."

She furrowed her brow, "If we are to go that far, would we not be better advised in a carriage?"

"No," he snorted, "A carriage would be the worst possible idea." He spoke as he began to walk away down a side street.

Adrienne rushed to keep pace with him, jogging after him. "Will you slow down?" she called, provoking a laugh to escape from his lips as he halted in place. "I cannot walk that fast in heels," she complained, trying to catch her breath as she stood beside him. 

He nodded as he continued walking once more, "You should buy some boots."

"Oh," she pouted, rushing after him again, "Will you slow down?"

"Nope!" he shouted back to her.

When they began to approach the charred structures, Adrienne rushed forward to grab his arm, causing him to turn casually to her, "Yes?"

"Are you sure?" she swallowed thickly, her eyes drifting to the disheveled figures huddled around an open campfire, "This is somewhere we should be?"

He raised a brow, teasing her, "Getting scared, Princess?"

"Yes," she admitted, "Shouldn't you be?"

"Nah," he dismissed her, "But if it helps you any, you can take my arm."

She nodded meekly, reaching to take his arm, stepping close to him, "Thank You." He strolled between the houses while Adrienne struggled to keep her skirts from the ash-covered cobblestone. "Where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"Nowhere specifically," he replied, "I'm looking for a someone, not a somewhere."

"And I needed to come with you?" she questioned shortly before groaning, "All this walking has hurt my feet."

"Quit your whining," he dismissed, "If we don't find him soon, I'll bring you back to your plush carriage, I promise."

"That is assuming I can make it back before I collapse," she grumbled.

"You really don't lift a finger, do you?"

"Of course I do. I have to call for a servant somehow," she joked, face impassive, but lips pulled up into a humorous smile.

Levi did a double-take, asking her, "My God, does she joke? Like actually joke?" He stirred his face from hers and shook his head in amazement, "And here I thought you incapable of laughing."

"Well," she spoke impassively, "What can I say? I have forgotten my manners after walking through ash for so long."

"I could leave you here," he warned.

Adrienne's head snapped to him quickly, her hand tightening around his arm. "You would not dare," she threatened.

"I would," he threatened, "And I will." Levi's eyes trailed across the side of a heavily charred building before locking onto their target, "There he is."

"Oh, thank heavens," she sighed with relief, "Hurry and do whatever business a 12-year-old could have in this part of the city so that we might return to civilization."

"Thirteen," he corrected, "And already your height."

"Height means nothing," she replied haughtily.

"Only to the short," he replied, trekking across a plot of charred grass.

"Mr. Tallmadge," she called after him, her eyes shifting to the people whose eyes darted to the Adrienne at her shouting before she swallowed and lifted her skirts, rushing after him. She approached him as he talked to a dirty-faced boy; Adrienne could barely see him beneath the heavy layer of ash and dirt that coated his face, hair, and what she assumed might have been clothes at one time. Their conversation was held in low voices, but the boy Levi had been talking to stopped talking altogether when she approached.

"I thought you said it would only be you," the boy accused Levi.

"Well," he scoffed, "I thought it would just be me, too." He turned to Adrienne, "Would you mind waiting over there?" He nodded towards the area in front of the porch, where more dark figures stood lurking. Adrienne swallowed and went to protest, but Levi cut her off, pointedly, "Now."

Adrienne swallowed, wrapping her cloak tightly around her as she walked over towards the porch, staying a safe distance from it and the people on it. She tried not to eavesdrop on Levi's conversation, which wasn't hard considering how low they were speaking, but her eyes kept drifting over to where they crouched. She watched Levi nod, clap the boy on the shoulder and hand him over a handful of coins from his pocket. Adrienne scoffed at this. Of course, it was her money. How could it not be? She should be mad at his use of her coin to pay off some urchin, but she found herself unable to work up the anger as he approached her.

"Sorry about that," he said, moving his arm out as she grabbed hold of it once more. "I didn't mean to order you around so harshly. The arrangement with Henry is incredibly sensitive. You saw how jumpy he is."

She pursed her lips but conceded to his concerns, "I understand. Does not mean that I enjoy being forced around."

"Around by me or around these people?"

"Could it not be both?"

He shook his head, "Well, at least you've finally admitted they're people."

"I never said they were anything other than," she replied as they walked on.

"But you treated them like it."

Adrienne opened her mouth to protest but soon closed it when she realized she could not honestly argue against his remark.

"That's what I thought," he said, letting silence fall over them until he sighed, "Let's get you back to the Tavern."

"Yes," she replied stiffly, "My godfather will surely be missing me."

* * *

When they returned, Levi held the door open as she walked in, only to be greeted by a disgruntled Howe. He rose from his seat to greet her, taking her by the arms and inspecting her person before he spoke, "Good lord, my dear, where have you been?"

"I went on a walk, godfather," she replied sweetly as Levi walked up behind her, "Might I introduce the valet I inquired for, Mr. Levi Tallmadge." She stepped to the side so that Howe could see the boy.

"A valet, my dear," he looked at Levi before he raised a brow back at Adrienne, "Are you sure this lowlife could fit such qualifications?"

She jutted her bottom lip out in a pout as she complained, "Godfather, you are unfair to the both of us."

"I must ask, my dear. I meant no harm to you," Howe chided her gently, "Does he have experience? Recommendations? Something that would soothe my old soul?"

She hesitated before clearing her throat, "Yes, godfather." Her eyes shifted to meet Levi's, a plea for assistance in her eyes, "He was the valet for-"

"Major Edmund Hewlett of His Majesty's Royal Army," Levi cut in.

Adrienne nodded and added, "And he has a recommendation from Mr. Townshend as well."

Howe humphed, allowing a moment before he sighed, rubbing his temples, "Very well then, boy. Go fetch the carriage." Levi nodded and headed outback.

Adrienne sat down at the table Howe had been seated at, with him joining her shortly after. "I must also ask," Howe spoke, "What provoked such a long walk, my dear? Your feet must ache."

"They do," she affirmed him, "But I suppose I was far too distracted by the pretty things that can be found in such a city."

The carriage pulled around the front of the tavern, and the two stood, leaving out the door. "Well then, What pretty things might I buy for such a pretty thing?" Adrienne's godfather asked her as they approached.

Adrienne laughed sweetly, and Levi rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. "I do believe I have room in my belongings for a new gown," she hesitated, "Or two."  
Levi's judgemental eyes met hers as he helped her into the carriage, and Adrienne swallowed, giving him a smile. "Thank you," she whispered and sat down inside the warmth of the carriage.

They arrived at a well-kept millinery shop, and Lord Howe sent Adrienne and Levi inside as he remained outside, talking to an officer she did not recognize. Levi kept his distance from the shelves and items displayed throughout the shop as Adrienne ran her hands over a blue and white pinstriped silk. "Blue? Are you sure that is wise in Tory town?" Levi joked from behind her, causing Adrienne to smile slightly.

"Well, unfortunately, it seems to be a color that is quickly consuming my life," she sighed.

"I doubt that," he replied, "I'm sure in a few years you'll be happily married off to a boy in red."

She sighed, disappointment unintentionally laced in her tone, "Sooner rather than later, I'm afraid. And to a boy in blue."

Levi did a double-take, stepping closer so he could see her face as he talked. "No way. You're way too British for any of them."

"My intended would agree with you," she said, turning to face him now, "Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, aide-de-camp to General Washington."

"I have never heard that name," Levi admitted. "Which is saying something. I know a little about everyone."

"He is the son of one of the most wealthy families in South Carolina. His father is Henry Laurens," she spoke. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but Adrienne cut him off, "Yes, the same Henry Laurens who just finished his term as President."

Levi looked around the room quickly before turning to her, "First of all, you really need to lower your voice before someone hears you. Secondly, you really go big or go home, don't you?"\

"That is my father," she smiled at the thought of him, "Viscount William Fairfax only accepts the best for his family."

Levi conceded with a nod, "Give us ruffians a chance. You might be surprised by how likable we can be."

"That is it," Adrienne exclaimed at the boy's words, "I knew you seemed familiar!"

Levi's eyebrows scrunched together, "Huh?"

"I know who your brother is, but you do not remind me of him very much," she explained, "But you do remind me of a very particular Lieutenant that was always with him."

"A Lieutenant," Levi asked, still confused.

"Lieutenant Caleb Brewster and I were good friends," she continued, "As I hope you and I may still be."

Levi scoffed, laughing, "Is this your way of apologizing?"

"I never said that," Adrienne replied, attempting to stifle a laugh.

He shook his head in disbelief, "You really know Caleb?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do indeed."

"How?"

This time it was Adrienne's turn to glance around the room, replying slightly quieter than she had been before. "He taught me to shoot. And throw his hatchet," she told him, smiling, "Though not in that order."

Levi laughed loudly, drawing a glare from the shopkeeper. He apologized to the man quietly before turning back to Adrienne, "He let you touch his hatchet?"

"Yes," she replied, "Though I have no idea why. If I were him, I would have done anything but, considering he only stepped in after I shot your brother in the foot."

Levi bit his hand to stifle the roar of laughter that was about to escape from his lips. "You shot Benny?" he asked with a mix between amazement and amusement, "Like actually shot him?"

She huffed jokingly before nodding. "It was not intentional," Adrienne defended, "But yes, I did shoot him. Thankfully McHenry is an excellent surgeon."

"When?" Levi asked, "When did you shoot him?"

"Late January, at the Valley Forge encampment."

"Ah," Levi groaned, "I can't believe I missed that! And only by a few weeks too."

"Oh," Adrienne flushed pink, turning back to the fabric suddenly, "I am afraid I was completely indisposed from Christmas till halfway through January."

"Oh," he hummed curiously at her sudden actions, "Can I ask why?"

"I was trying not to die from a bullet wound and the subsequent infection that followed."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yes, indeed."


End file.
